Chosen Dumbledores Kindheit
by Bustakee
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Dumbledores bewegte Kindheit, seine Schulzeit, sein Aufstieg in Hogwarts, sein Kampf gegen Grindelwald - die ganze Wahrheit lest ihr hier.
1. Default Chapter

Chosen

**Prolog**

„Du bist wertlos!"

Das kleine Kind, das auf dem dreckigen Holzfußboden hockte, sah tränenüberströmt zu dem Mann mit der Glatze und dem vor Wut rot angelaufenen Gesicht auf.

„Nicht einmal einen Teller kannst du tragen, ohne ihn runterzuwerfen!"

„Das… das war keine Absicht, Vater!"

„Es ist mir egal, ob es keine Absicht war, du gehst sofort auf dein Zimmer!"

Der Junge erhob sich, am ganzen Körper zitternd.

„Wird's bald??"

Mit einem brutalen Stoß schubste der Mann das Kind vorwärts, die Holztreppe hoch.

_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Heute schreibe ich dir zum ersten Mal._

_Hallo._

_Ich heiße Albus Dumbledore und bin schon 10 Jahre alt. Ich hab eigentlich noch mehr Namen. Willst du sie hören?_

_Ich heiße noch Percival nach meinem toten Großvater, Wulfric nach meinem Vater und Brian nach meinem anderen Großvater._

_Hört sich nicht so toll an, oder?_

_Ich lebe in einem Dorf in England. Mein Vater betreibt eine kleine Farm._

_Meine Mutter ist Weberin._

_Ich habe auch noch einen kleinen Bruder. Er heißt Aberforth._

_Er ist 4 Jahre jünger als ich. Wir gehen zusammen in die Dorfschule._

_Aber jetzt haben wir Sommerferien._

_Wir müssen jeden Tag auf der Farm arbeiten. Das ist sehr anstrengend. Und Vater ist immer böse auf mich, ich kann tun was ich will._

_Aberforth ist krank geworden. Er hat Fieber, aber Vater will immer noch, dass er arbeitet._

_Ich habe Angst um Aberforth._

_Mutter kümmert sich nicht um ihn. Sie gibt ihm keine Medizin und sie will auch nicht dass er lange schläft._

_Ich habe heute einen Teller runter geworfen und Vater war sehr böse auf mich._

_Ich habe das nicht absichtlich gemacht._

_Ich habe in 4 Tagen Geburtstag, ich werde 11. Ich bekomme sicherlich nichts, weil meine Eltern von dem Geld einen neuen Teller kaufen müssen._

_Aber Großvater kommt und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf._

_Ich muss mich jetzt um Aberforth kümmern._

_Bis bald, dein Albus._

Ich klappte das Tagebuch zu und erhob mich von meinem Schreibtisch.

In meinem Zimmer war sehr dunkel und kalt, durch das gesprungene Fenster und die zerschlissenen Gardinen fiel kaum Licht von draußen herein.

Ich wandte mich um und trat in den Flur und ging zu Aberforth, dessen Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flures lag.

Vom Flur aus konnte man in die Küche und unser Wohnzimmer sehen.

Mein Vater saß auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und trank mal wieder eine Flasche Wein.

Ich lief ein wenig schneller, weil er mich, wenn er zu viel trank, immer anschrie.

„Aberforth?"

Ich schob vorsichtig meinen Kopf zur Tür hinein.

„Hallo Albus", sagte eine schwache Stimme aus einem Berg Decken und Leinentücher.

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf sein Bett. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut", versicherte mein Bruder mir, doch angesichts seiner geröteten Wangen glaubte ich ihm nicht.

„Soll ich dir was zu trinken holen?", bot ich ihm an.

Er linste aus seinem Deckengewühl zu mir hoch. Auf seiner Stirn glänzte Schweiß. „Nein, da musst du ja nach unten gehen und ich habe gesehen, das Vater trinkt. Er wird dich schlagen wegen dem Teller!"

Ich lächelte schwach. „Wenn du Durst hast…"

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Wundert euch nicht über unsere Angst, nach unten zu gehen.

Unser Vater ist Alkoholiker und Mutter hat zu große Angst, um uns zu helfen.

Wenn wir nicht gerade Teller zerdeppern und danach nach oben geschickt werden, arbeiten wir den ganzen Tag auf unserer Farm, Holzhacken, Hühner zusammentreiben oder ähnliches.

Es ist sehr anstrengend und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich später den Hof meines Vaters nicht übernehmen möchte.

Mein Geburtstag war für mich nie ein Grund zum feiern gewesen.

Ich freute mich auch nicht besonders, als ich am besagten Tag aufwachte.

Als ich die Holztreppe in die Küche hinunter stieg, saß meine Familie bereits am Tisch.

Niemand sagte ein Wort, mein Vater rauchte Pfeife und las die Tageszeitung, meine Mutter strickte und nur Aberforth stand auf und umarmte mich; eine stumme Geburtstagsgratulation. Am Frühstückstisch wird bei uns grundsätzlich nicht gesprochen.

Als mein Großvater in der Tür erschien, fühlte ich mich das erste Mal seit Tagen richtig glücklich.

Ich mochte meinen Großvater sehr.

Er war ein großer alter Mann, der immer für andere da war, der mir immer zuhörte, wenn ich mal traurig war und der immer einen passenden weisen Spruch parat hatte.

Wenn ich mal groß bin, will ich auch so sein wie er.

Er umarmte erst Aberforth und ging dann mit mir in mein Zimmer.

„Schau mal, ich hab mir was mitgebracht", sagte er und zog eine kleine Pappschachtel aus seinem schwarzen Reisemantel.

„Danke!"

Ich nahm die Schachtel und öffnete sie. Zwischen einem Berg Holzwolle kam ein faustgroßes goldenes Ei hervor.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich erstaunt.

Großvater lächelte. „Das ist ein ganz besonderes Ei und ich bin mir sicher, du wirst eines Tages große Freude daran haben."

„Muss ich es warm halten?"

Er lachte. „Du musst es mit Liebe ausbrüten, nicht mit Wärme!"

Ich sah ihn verständnislos an, dann das Ei in der Schachtel.

„Ich glaub, ich wickele es in Tücher."

Großvater grinste nur, als hielt er das für unnötig, aber ich war schließlich der Sohn eines Farmers und wusste, das Eier zum ausbrüten Wärme brauchen.

„Was ist das denn für ein Vogel?"

„Ein Vogel?", war die amüsierte Antwort.

Großvater und ich gingen spazieren.

Wir hätten Aberforth mitgenommen, aber er hatte zu starkes Fieber und hütete nun das Bett.

Ich versuchte ihn die ganze Zeit auszufragen, was für ein Tier aus dem Ei schlüpfen sollte, doch er lachte immer nur und redete über die schöne Landschaft.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie kamen ohne Vorwarnung und umzingelten uns.

Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge, die ihr Gesicht verbargen und zogen schmale, dünne Holzstäbe aus ihren Taschen.

„Großvater, was…"

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, Albus", sagte mein Großvater mit ungewöhnlich scharfer Stimme.

Einer der maskierten Männer trat vor. „Gib uns das Kind."

„Niemals."

„Dann stirb."

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung drückte Großvater mich auf den Boden und zog ebenfalls einen Holzstab hervor.

Mit ohrenbetäubendem Knallen und Zischen stoben wahre Blitzgewitter und Lichtblitze über meinem Kopf her.

Was passierte da? Wo kamen diese Blitze her??

Panisch versuchte ich mich aus dem Schussfeld zu robben, doch dann erhob sich plötzlich vor mir die schrecklichste Gestalt, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Das Gesicht schlohweiß, filzige graue Haare, eisgraue Augen und eine dicke Narbe quer durchs Gesicht.

„Grindelwald! Das ist der Junge!", brüllte einer der schwarzgemummten Männer.

Die unheimliche Gestalt lächelte schief. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich spüre seine mächtige Aura."

Ich wusste weder was eine Aura ist, noch, was dieser Grindelwald von mir wollte.

Aber er sah nicht allzu freundlich aus, deswegen erhob ich mich stolpernd.

„Wir werden doch nicht weglaufen, oder?", fragte Grindelwald seltsam lächelnd. „Ich finde, du bist ein so lieber Junge, ich würde dich gerne etwas näher kennen lernen!"

Da ich aber an einer Bekanntschaft nicht sonderlich interessiert war, warf ich mich herum und rannte so schnell ich konnte auf die kleine Steinmauer zu, die an unser Grundstück grenzte und die mir vielleicht etwas Schutz bieten konnte…

„Er haut ab! Ruft die Dementoren!"

Dementoren?

Meine Frage wurde augenblicklich beantwortet.

Zuerst fiel mir auf, dass es eiskalt wurde.

Und dann sah ich sie.

Es sollten die schlimmsten Momente meines Lebens werden: Eine glitschige, vermoderte Hand, die sich anfühlte wie ein nasser Schwamm, griff nach meiner Gurgel und schleifte mich zurück in Grindelwalds Richtung.

Ich schrie wie am Spieß und wehrte mich verbissen, doch gleichzeitig wurde ich immer schwächer, als würde der Dementor, oder wie auch immer dieses Wesen hieß, meine Kraft aufsaugen.

„Albus!"

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien mein Großvater neben mir und versuchte mich aus dem Klammergriff des Dementors zu befreien.

„Brian, gib es auf, du bist nicht stark genug", sagte Grindelwald kühl.

Damit hob er seinen Zauberstab und ich sah nur noch einen hellen grünen Lichtblitz, der auf den Körper meines Großvaters traf.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, brach er zusammen und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

**-**

„NEEEEIIIIIN!!! Großvater!!!"

Er war tot. Ich wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber er war tot. Das durfte nicht, nicht er!

Immer mehr Dementoren erschienen, meine Glieder wurden schwer.

„Großvater", wimmerte ich schwach.

Ich hörte vielstimmiges Gelächter. Ich spürte den eisigen Atem der Dementoren in meinem Nacken.

Was sollte das alles, wer waren diese Menschen, warum konnten sie mit Holzstäben Leute umbringen?

„Wir gehen", sagte Grindelwald zu den Männern.

„Neiiin!!!" Ich versuchte mich erneut loszustrampeln.

Gelächter. Immer wieder Gelächter…

…das plötzlich in Schreie umschwang.

Ich sah auf und erblickte einen weißen Hirsch, der heller strahlte als der Mond und anmutig auf die Dementoren zulief.

Ich wurde losgelassen und landete hart auf dem Boden.

Jemand brüllte „Da!" und erneut knallten blitze durch die Luft.

Einer von ihnen traf mein Bein, als ich versuchte, mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, fetzte dort den Stoff meiner Hose weg und riss meine Haut auf.

Mit blutüberströmtem Bein fiel ich wieder gen Boden – und wurde im letzten Augenblick aufgefangen.

Alles ging so rasend schnell, die Person, die mich aufgefangen hatte, machte einen gewaltigen Satz zur Seite und türmte hinter die Gartenmauer.

„D…Danke" stotterte ich.

Der junge Mann, der mich im Arm hielt, lächelte freundlich.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähm… ja, ich denke schon…"

Fasziniert starrte ich ihn an – ich hatte noch nie so grüne Augen gesehen…

Und er hatte eine seltsame Narbe auf der Stirn, die aussah wie ein Blitz…

„Ich werde mich kurz um diese Kerle kümmern, du wartest hier, einverstanden?"

Ich nickte ängstlich und er setzte mich vorsichtig auf den Boden.

Ein Lichtblitz pfeifte an der Mauer vorbei und schlug krachend einen Brocken aus ihr heraus.

Der Mann sah meine angst und wuschelte mir liebevoll durchs Haar. „Keine Angst, ich komme gleich wieder."

Damit zog er einen Holzstab und stürzte sich in das Getümmel.

Ich saß zusammengekauert hinter der Mauer, mein blutendes Bein an mich gepresst und traute mich nicht, einen Blick nach hinten zu riskieren.

Was sollte das alles, wo kamen diese Menschen her, wenn es überhaupt Menschen waren?

Großvater hatte sie offensichtlich gekannt, er hätte es mir sicher erklärt…

Aber er war tot, ich war total alleine, nur der junge Mann schlug gerade die schwarzgemummten Männer in die Flucht.

Dann war alles still.

Der junge Mann erschien wieder und klopfte sich leicht keuchend Staub von seinem Umhang.

Ich sah zu ihm auf.

„Sie sind weg", sagte er leise.

Ich nickte nur.

Sein Blick wurde mitleidig. „Das mit deinem Großvater tut mir sehr Leid, wirklich. Ich weiß, wie es ist, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren."

Ich schluckte schwer und nickte zitternd.

Er betrachtete mich eingehend, als könnte er nicht so richtig glauben, was er da sah.

Das machte mir Angst.

„Was ist?"

Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Ach nichts, Entschuldigung, aber es ist nur…." Er zögerte. „Ich werde dich am besten jetzt zu deinen Eltern bringen, einverstanden?"

**-**

Der Mann setzte mich sanft vor der Haustür ab und klingelte.

Mein Vater öffnete. „Albus, da bist du j…" Er unterbrach sich und musterte den Mann feindselig. „Wer sind Sie denn?"

„Ihr Sohn und sein Großvater wurden von Grindelwald und seinem Gefolge angegriffen. Sein Großvater hat es nicht überlebt, aber ich konnte Ihren Jungen retten."

Meine Mutter erschien in der Tür. „Mein Vater ist tot?"

Der Mann nickte.

In ihren Augen erschienen Tränen und sie verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Mein Vater zog mich unsanft in das Haus. „Danke und schönen Tag noch."

Der Mann sah mich an. „Ich heiße Harry", sagte er hastig.

„Was?" Vater sah den Mann verwundert an.

„Harry. Und wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, Pr… Albus." Er lächelte plötzlich. „In ungefähr 150 Jahren."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging.


	3. Chapter 3

„Da ist ein Brief für dich gekommen, Albus", stellte Vater fest, als er einen Blick in unseren Briefkasten warf.

„Komisch, sogar mit Wachssiegel… hast du was angestellt?", fragte er scharf.

Ich hatte gerade mein Bein verbunden und sah erstaunt zu ihm hoch. „Ein Brief? Für mich?"

„Ja", raunzte Vater und knallte ihn vor mir auf den Tisch. „Aufmachen und lesen."

Es war schwierig, die krakelige Schrift des Absenders zu lesen.

Aber während ich las, wurde ich mir immer sicherer, dass es sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln konnte.

Ich musste wohl ziemlich seltsam geguckt haben, denn Vater schubste mich an. „Was steht da?"

„Was ganz komisches…"

„Geht's nicht noch ein wenig genauer, damit die Anwesenden auch wissen, worum es geht…?"

„Sie schreiben… Sie schreiben das ich ein… Zauberer bin!"

**-**

_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Heute war ein so schlimmer Tag!_

_Großvater ist tot._

_Das war alles ganz schrecklich, wir sind spazieren gegangen und dann sind Männer gekommen und wollten mich fangen, aber Großvater wollte das nicht und hat gegen sie gekämpft._

_Dann kam Grindelwald und hat ihn getötet._

_Ich vermisse Großvater so._

_Und ich habe einen Brief bekommen, in dem steht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin._

_Vater wollte den Brief in den Kamin werfen, aber Mutter wollte das nicht und Vater hat das nicht verstanden._

_Jetzt ist herausgekommen, dass Mutter eine Hexe ist. Und Großvater war ein Zauberer. Vater wusste das nicht._

_Jetzt streiten sie sich unten, Vater hat getrunken und wirft jetzt mit Geschirr nach Mutter._

_Ich bin aber auch böse auf sie. Warum hat sie mir davon nichts erzählt?_

_Ende der Sommerferien soll ich auf ein Zaubereiinternat, es heißt Hogwarts._

_Ich habe Angst, weil ich niemanden kenne und alle anderen sicher schon besser zaubern können als ich._

_In einer Woche sind die Ferien schon zu Ende und deswegen müssen Mutter und ich morgen in die Winkelgasse, da kaufen Zauberer immer ihre Sachen zum Zaubern._

_Ich möchte nicht nach Hogwarts. Ich wäre zwar glücklich, von zu Hause wegzukommen – aber was ist dann mit Aberforth?_

_Ich möchte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen, er müsste die ganze Arbeit alleine machen und ich könnte ihm nicht mehr helfen…_

_Ich habe Mutter gefragt, ob ich nicht weiter in die Dorfschule gehen kann, aber Mutter sagt, jeder Zauberer muss in das Zaubereiinternat._

_Aber wenn Aberforth 11 ist, kommt er auch auf die Schule, weil er auch ein Zauberer ist, sagt Mutter._

_Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen, weil ich morgen früh aufstehen muss, wir fahren nach London. Ich war noch nie in London._

_Bis bald, dein Albus._

**-**

**- Das erste Schuljahr -**

Der Zug setzte sich ratternd in Bewegung.

Ich sah Eltern am Bahnsteig stehen, die ihren Kindern nachwinkten.

Meine Eltern standen nicht dort.

Mutter hatte mich durch einen geheimen Eingang geschoben, der zum Gleis 9 ¾ führte, das Gleis, auf dem ein Zug nach Hogwarts fährt.

Jetzt war ich ganz alleine, abgesehen von dem Bündel aus kleinen Kissen, Decken und Tüchern, in dem die Schachtel mit dem goldenen Ei lag.

Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich es zu Hause gelassen, auch wenn Vater erst dagegen war. Es war schließlich das einigste, das ich von Großvater noch hatte. Und da in dem Brief geschrieben stand, dass man ein Haustier mitnehmen durfte und wir uns keines der Tiere, die in der Winkelgasse angeboten wurden, leisten konnten, hatte er letztendlich erlaubt, es mitzunehmen.

Ich fragte mich gerade, wie lange ich es wohl noch dauern würde, bis es fertig ausgebrütet war, als die Abteiltür aufschwang.

Ein leicht pummeliger Junge mit schwarzem Lockenkopf schob sich herein und räusperte sich schüchtern. „Ist noch ein Platz frei?"

Ich lächelte freundlich. „Natürlich, oder siehst du hier sonst noch wen?"

Er errötete leicht. „Hätte ja sein können, dass du auf wen gewartet hast…"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne hier niemanden."

Er grinste erleichtert. „Ich auch nicht, ich bin nämlich muggelgeboren und wusste nicht mal, das ich Zauberer bin." Er ließ sich auf dem Sitz mir gegenüber nieder.

„Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe, ich wusste trotzdem nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin.", sagte ich.

„Ich heiße Kevin."

„Ich heiße Albus."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen! Weißt du was? Jetzt hab ich gar nicht mehr so Angst vor der Schule, weil es ja noch andere gibt, die nicht wissen, das sie zaubern können."

Ich fühlte mich auch schon viel besser und nickte. „Stimmt, wir lernen dann zusammen alles, was wir wissen müssen und nicht wissen, okay?"

Kevin strahlte. „Ja!" Und etwas schüchterner fügte er hinzu: „Wollen wir Freunde sein?"

„Klar!"

Wir gaben uns die Hand.

**-**

„Hey Leute, ist bei euch noch ein Plätzchen frei?"

Kevin und ich drehten uns um; wir hatten gerade die Landschaft draußen bewundert. In der Tür stand ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und einem schweren Koffer in der Hand.

„Klar, komm rein!", sagte Kevin und wandte sich wieder unserem Gespräch zu. „Schau mal, ich hab noch nie Berge gesehen…"

Das Mädchen ließ sich auf dem Sitz neben mir nieder.

„Was hast du da auf dem Schoß?", fragte sie mich neugierig.

„Ein Ei, ich muss es warm halten", gab ich bereitwillig Auskunft.

Interessiert sah sie mich an. „Weißt du, was es wird?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ei war ein Geschenk."

Das Mädchen lachte. „Nachher schlüpft dir noch ein Krokodil draus! Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: ich heiße Josie."

Kevin musterte argwöhnisch das Stoffbündel, in dem das Ei war. „Wenn da ein Krokodil rauskommt, was machst du dann?"

Ich überlegte. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht tu ich es in einen Zoo."

**-**

Hogwarts war ein riesiges Schloss.

Als Sohn eines Farmers träumt man von so einem nachts, aber auf eine Schule gehen, die in einem Schloss war…

Ich saß mit den anderen Erstklässlern in einem kleinen Holzboot, das auf dem See des Geländes bedrohlich schwankend auf das andere Ufer zusteuerte.

Laut des Wildhüters, ein beleibter Mann mit langen filzigen Haaren, war dies Brauch und alle Erstklässler müssten mit einem Boot das erste Mal zur Schule fahren.

Kevin, Josie und ich saßen in einem und unterhielten uns angeregt…

Ich glaube, ich muss mich korrigieren, _Josie und ich_ unterhielten uns, Kevin saß mit einem leicht grünlichen Gesicht auf meiner anderen Seite und beäugte misstrauisch den See.

Josie war ein lustiger und offenherziger Mensch und mir von Anfang an sympathisch.

Sie stammte im Gegensatz zu Kevin und mir aus einer Zaubererfamilie und kannte sich bestens aus.

Die ganze Zeit redete sie von irgendwelchen Häusern in die man eingeteilt wurde; ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie meinte, weil ich hier abgesehen von dem Schloss keine anderen Häuser sah…


	4. Chapter 4

„…Unnahbar, mächtig, weise!", hallte es durch die Große Halle. „Hört mir zu, Erstklässler! Wir werden euch lehren, richtige Zauberer zu werden, euch in die Kunst der Macht einweihen, auf dass eure Namen eines Tages Ehre und Ruhm erlangen!"

Am Gryffindortisch brach Beifall aus und auch ich klatschte höflich Beifall.

Professor Dippet verbeugte sich und setzte sich dann auf einen goldenen Stuhl in der Mitte der Lehrerschaft.

„Wie ist der denn drauf?", wisperte Kevin in mein Ohr. „Was will der aus uns machen – Soldaten?"

Ich lächelte gekünstelt. „Wieso, die Rede war doch sehr eindrucksvoll, findest du nicht?"

Kevin grinste verhalten. „Ich bin auf den Unterricht gespannt, nachher müssen wir noch marschieren oder so!"

„Das glaube ich nicht", mischte Josie sich ein. „Mein großer Bruder war schon in Hogwarts unter Professor Dippets Leitung, und er hat nie was von Marschieren erzählt."

„Das war ein Witz."

„Schon klar."

**

* * *

**

_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Hogwarts ist riesig. Das müsstest du sehen!_

_Überall hängen Gemälde, die reden können und Geister gibt es auch – besonders toll finde ich den Fast-Kopflosen-Nick, weil der immer seinen Kopf verliert – oder eher fast, er ist ja nur fast kopflos!_

_Der Schulleiter hier ist ein wenig seltsam, er sagt, er will aus uns ganz mächtige Zauberer machen. Aber vielleicht ist das ja ganz gut, denn ich möchte Großvater rächen, wenn ich mal groß bin._

_Und wenn der Großvater einfach mit einem Blitz töten konnte, muss er sehr stark sein und deswegen muss ich auch sehr stark werden._

_Ich habe heute zwei neue Freunde gefunden. Sie heißen Kevin und Josie und sind mit mir zusammen in einer Klasse, in Gryffindor. So heißt unser Haus._

_Das ist jetzt kompliziert zu erklären, tut mir leid._

_Unsere Klasse ist auch super. Da sind erst mal die Zwillinge Toni und Jim, sie sprechen immer gleichzeitig, das ist richtig unheimlich. Von Josie und Kevin habe ich dir ja schon erzählt._

_Dann ist da Robin, er ist sehr neugierig und will immer alles wissen und Della ist eine, die immer vor dem Spiegel steht und sich hübsch macht. Ich find sie aber gar nicht so hübsch._

_Die anderen habe ich noch gar nicht richtig kennen gelernt, aber ich glaube, meine Klasse ist ganz nett._

_Ich mache mir Sorgen um Aberforth, ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm wenigstens einen Brief schreiben, aber ich habe ja keine Eule!_

Ich fuhr hoch, jemand hatte mich an die Schulter gestupst. „Was machst du da, Albus?"

Ich zeigte Kevin das Buch. „Das ist mein Tagebuch!"

Kevin, der im Bett neben mir lag, sah mich staunend an. „Du führst Tagebuch?"

„Ja, erst seit kurzem."

Kevin grinste. „Ich hoffe, ich komme dabei gut weg."

Ich grinste zurück. „Klar, warum nicht?"

Kevin machte ein seltsames Gesicht. „Nur so. Sag mal, wie findest du Josie?"

„Sehr nett, wieso?"

„Ich auch. Ich glaube, sie mag dich."

„Dich auch."

„Nicht so wie dich."

„Blödsinn, wir kennen sie doch gerade erst, da kannst du doch so was noch gar nicht richtig sagen!"

„Sie hat kaum mit mir geredet!"

„Das lag daran, dass du seekrank warst."

Kevin lächelte. „Ich bin auf den Unterricht morgen gespannt. Du auch?"

Ich nickte. „Besonders auf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Warum?"

„Persönliche Gründe."

Kevin nickte. Sein Gesicht verriet mir, das er rasend gerne gewusst hätte, was für Gründe es waren, aber er hielt sich zurück. „Ich schlaf jetzt. Gute Nacht, Albus!"

„Gute Nacht!"

_Verzeihung, Tagebuch, Kevin hat mit mir gesprochen. Aber ich wollte sowieso nicht mehr so viel schreiben, weil ich müde bin und morgen schon meine ersten Schulstunden habe! Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, weil ich ja noch gar nichts vom Zaubern weiß!_

_Ich schreibe dir morgen, wie es gewesen ist, einverstanden?_

_Dein Albus._

**

* * *

**

Das erste Mal erschrak ich mich an diesem Morgen, als beim Frühstück urplötzlich ein Schwarm Eulen in die Halle strömte, dann erschreckte ich mich noch mal, als eine zielstrebig auf mich zusteuerte und einen Brief vor meinen Teller warf.

Kevin, der gerade an einem Brötchen kaute, lehnte sich zu mir rüber. „Von wem ist das?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das will ich ja jetzt nachschauen!"

Ich riss den Brief auf und ein schwerer Gegenstand, eingewickelt in ein Taschentuch, purzelte heraus. Aber zuerst nahm ich mir den Brief vor.

_Lieber Albus,_

_Ich schreibe dir, weil Großvaters Testament gestern verlesen wurde und du ebenfalls etwas geerbt hast._

_Du bekommst eine große Summe Geld auf dein Gringotts-Konto überwiesen, das ich für dich angelegt habe. Außerdem lässt er dir den mitgeschickten Gegenstand überreichen._

_Uns geht es soweit gut, Aberforth lässt Grüße ausrichten._

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir in Hogwarts, vielleicht kannst du dir ja mal eine der Schuleulen ausleihen, um uns zu schreiben, wie es dir geht._

_Aberforth würde sich freuen._

_Liebe Grüße, deine Mutter._

„Also, von wem ist der Brief jetzt?"

„Von meiner Mutter", sagte ich nachdenklich und hob den Gegenstand auf, der in dem Brief gewesen war und riss das Taschentuch ab.

Es war ein silbernes Feuerzeug.

Was sollte das denn?

Ich konnte mich nicht entsinnen, das Großvater je an einem Feuerzeug gehangen hatte, oder überhaupt geraucht hat, derjenige aus meiner Familie, der ein Feuerzeug benötigt hätte, war mein Vater. Der rauchte Pfeifen und Zigarren.

Aber ich?

Naja, ich konnte mir ja später noch Gedanken darüber machen, denn ich musste jetzt zum Unterricht…

**

* * *

**

„Zaubertränke ist ätzend!!", sagte Josie wütend, als wir fix und fertig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankamen.

Kevin nickte.

Sie sahen mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich grinste. „Ich fand es nicht schwierig."

Wir ließen uns auf Sesseln nahe der Wand nieder, neben einem Kerzenständer.

„Kevin hat erzählt, dass du ein Feuerzeug geschenkt bekommen hast – darf ich es sehen?", fragte Josie.

Ich zögerte und zog es dann heraus.

Josie nahm es und schüttelte es kurz. „Es ist leer!"

Ich nahm es zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ist es ein Erinnerungsstück, ich habe es vererbt bekommen."

Ich ließ es gelangweilt aufschnappen.

Plötzlich erlosch die Kerze neben mir und das Feuerzeug erstrahlte kurz.

„Was war denn das?"

Kevin war sehr blass geworden. „Es hat das Licht aufgesaugt!"

Josie tippte gegen das silberfarbene Gehäuse des Feuerzeugs in meiner Hand. „Es ist warm!"

Ich entdeckte am Gehäuse ein kleines Rädchen, mit dem man bei einem normalen Feuerzeug die Flamme aufleben lässt.

Ich betätigte es.

Es machte_ plopp_ und die Kerze leuchtete wieder.

„Meine Güte, was ist das denn?", kam es von Kevin.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich. „Aber ich finde es toll!"

* * *

„So, liebe Schüler, ich werde euch jetzt einzeln aufrufen, damit ich mir eure Gesichter besser merken kann." Professor Binns, unser Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei sah mit trübem Blick durch die Reihen, in der Hand hielt er eine Namensliste.

„Ich mache das jetzt nicht in der alphabetischen Reihenfolge, wundert euch nicht… Also… Mr. Johansson?"

„Hier!" Kevin hob die Hand.

„Mr. Mitley?"

„Anwesend!", sagten die Zwillinge Toni und Jim im Chor.

Professor Binns sah erstaunt auf. „Zwei?"

„Wir sind Zwillinge, Sir", war die synchrone Antwort.

„Ah ja… Gut, sehr gut…", sagte Professor Binns zerstreut.

Der Professor leierte erst alle Namen runter und setzte sich dann an unser Pult, um mit einem Vortrag über Streitmächte der Elfen zu berichten.

Dabei hustete er immer wieder schwer.

„Er sieht nicht nur aus wie eine Schildkröte, er scheint auch das entsprechende Alter zu haben", flüsterte Josie mir zu.

Ich nickte schläfrig.

Auf meiner anderen Seite war Kevin tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

* * *

Es war das Ende der ersten Woche in Hogwarts. Kevin, Josie, Toni, Jim, Della und ich saßen zusammen an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und brüteten über unseren Zaubertrankhausaufgaben.

„Hey Albus, du kapierst das doch sicherlich, was hat Nieswurz noch mal für besondere Eigenschaften?", fragte Della verzweifelt.

„Man muss davon niesen?", antwortete ich liebenswürdig.

„Ach ja…"

Ich legte meine Feder beiseite, da ich meine Hausaufgaben alle erledigt hatte.

Ich fing mir einen bewundernden Blick von Josie ein. „Fertig?"

„Ja, so schwer war das doch gar nicht."

„Streber", sagten Jim und Toni grinsend.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Habt ihr mich je lernen sehen?"

Josie grinste breit. „Nein und im Unterricht passt du auch nicht richtig auf. Unfairerweise kannst du trotzdem alles."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Anm. des Autors: Dieses Chap ist leider etwas kürzer als die anderen, weil ich danach einen großen Zeitsprung machen möchte.**_

_**Ich möchte mich aber an dieser Stelle für die lieben revs bedanken ;-)**_

_**Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne und es freut mich, das die Geschichte gut ankommt.**_

* * *

Als schließlich auch Della ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer, bis auf Josie, Kevin und mir.

Da wir morgen Samstag und damit keinen Unterricht hatten, hatten wir uns entschlossen, länger aufzubleiben.

Auf meinem Schoß lag das Stoffbündel mit Großvaters Ei. Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, es mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu nehmen, um es am Kaminfeuer zusätzlich zu wärmen.

Außerdem hatte ich mein Tagebuch mit runter genommen, aber mir schwirrten noch Zaubertrankformeln im Kopf herum und deswegen konnte ich mich nicht auf einen Eintrag konzentrieren.

Josie klärte Kevin gerade darüber auf, was Quidditch war (scheinbar eine Art Sportart, ich war ihrem Vortrag nicht besonders interessiert gefolgt), als ich plötzlich ein leises Knacken und Knirschen hörte.

Mein Blick wanderte auf mein Stoffbündel.

Sollte etwa…

„Seid mal leise", unterbrach ich die ausführlichen Diskussionen über Quaffel und Klatscher.

„Was?", fragte Josie verständnislos, aber ich ignorierte sie und faltete das Bündel auseinander.

Das goldene Ei kam zum Vorschein. Ein langer Riss zog sich quer über die ganze Eierschale.

„Es schlüpft!"

Sofort waren Josie und Kevin an meiner Seite und starrten gespannt das Ei an.

Ein weiteres Knacken, ein weiterer Riss.

„Gleich ist es draußen!", rief Josie aufgeregt.

Eierschale splitterte; wir hielten den Atem an.

Ein goldenes Leuchten flammte auf – dann purzelte ein piepsendes, federloses Etwas heraus.

„Was i ist /i das?", kam es von Kevin.

Ich beugte mich über es. Es sah mich mit glänzenden schwarzen Augen an und piepste.

„Ein Vogel wie es aussieht", stellte ich fest.

„Aber was für einer?", fragte Kevin, äußerst argwöhnisch.

Josie schubste mich an. „Los, Albus, mach uns stolz, du weißt doch immer alles!"

Ich schenkte ihr einen spöttischen Blick. „Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, alle Vogelbücher aus der Bibliothek auswendig zu lernen, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung."

„Wir könnten einen Lehrer fragen!"

„Was, wenn sie ihn mir dann wegnehmen? Eine Eule ist das nämlich nicht!"

„Das dürfen sie nicht, er ist dein Eigentum, sie könnten höchstens veranlassen, dass du ihn nach Hause schicken musst!"

Ich betrachtete den Vogel auf meinem Schoß.

Der Vogel betrachtete mich.

„Ich werde morgen mit einem Lehrer sprechen", sagte ich dann.

Kurzes Schweigen. „Meint ihr, er hat Hunger?"

„Sieht eher so aus, als wollte er schlafen", meinte Josie, denn der Vogel legte seinen federlosen Kopf auf mein Bein und gurrte leise.

* * *

Ich taufte den Vogel auf den Namen Fawkes. Der Name war im Geschichtsunterricht in der Dorfschule mal gefallen und ich hatte ihn damals sehr schön gefunden.

Fawkes war ein seltsamer Vogel.

Ich hatte ihn über Nacht mit in meinem Bett schlafen lassen (weil es kalt war und das Stoffbündel jetzt voller Eierschalenbrösel war) und als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte, saß Fawkes neben meinem Kopfkissen, zwitscherte vergnügt und hatte flaumige Federn bekommen.

„Man, du wächst aber schnell", sagte ich staunend.

Ich bekam ein glückliches Tirilieren als Antwort.

Ich stieg aus dem Bett, und zog mich rasch um.

„So", sagte ich zu Fawkes, „Ich werde mit dir jetzt zu einem Lehrer gehen, weil ich nicht weiß, was du für ein Vogel bist, was du fressen musst und wie ich dich behandeln muss."

Ich sah zu Kevins Bett rüber, der noch tief und fest schlief.

Einen Moment verspürte ich das Bedürfnis, ihn aus dem Bett zu schubsen, aber ich nahm stattdessen Fawkes auf den Arm und stieg hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich wurde von Josie empfangen, die in einem Sessel saß und auf mich wartete. „Wo ist Kevin?", fragte sie.

„Der schläft noch und ich wollte ihn nicht wecken."

„Dein Vogel hat Federn!"

„Ich weiß. Er ist sowieso voll gewachsen."

Ihre Augen leuchteten plötzlich. „Dann ist er sicherlich ein magischer Vogel!"

Wir erreichten die Treppenstufen, die zum Lehrerzimmer führte.

„Zu welchem Lehrer willst du hin?"

„Ich habe gehört, es gibt hier ein Fach mit magischen Tieren, ich denke, ich sollte den Lehrer davon aufsuchen."

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Tierwesen angesichts des piepsenden Federwischs fast in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Ein Phönix!"

Josie und ich tauschten verständnislose Blicke.

„Ein echter Phönix! Hier in Hogwarts!" Der Lehrer wischte sich mit einem Stofftaschentuch über die Stirn. „Woher hast du ihn?"

„Mein Großvater hat mir ein Ei geschenkt, gestern ist er geschlüpft."

„Donnerwetter", sagte der Lehrer beeindruckt.

Eine peinliche Pause entstand, in der Fawkes von meinem Arm auf meine Schulter kletterte und der Lehrer ihm dabei fasziniert zusah.

„Ähm… Sir? Wie muss ich ihn pflegen? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ein Phönix ist…" Und etwas kleinlaut fügte ich hinzu: „Darf ich ihn denn in Hogwarts halten?"

Der Lehrer lachte. „Natürlich, es wäre uns eine Ehre! Tja und was die Pflege angeht – da gibt es wenig zu beachten, er brauch eigentlich nur Zuwendung und eine Sitzstange, weil ein Phönix sehr groß werden kann. Ach ja, und die Sitzstange sollte eine Schale beinhalten, wenn der Phönix in Flammen aufgeht brauchst du so was, sonst ist alles im Raum schmutzig."

„In Flammen aufgehen??", riefen Josie und ich gleichzeitig. Ich hatte plötzlich das Verlangen, Fawkes von meiner Schulter zu schubsen.

„Natürlich", sagte der Lehrer, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. „Ein Phönix geht, wenn er stirbt, in Flammen auf und wird aus seiner Asche wiedergeboren. Deswegen darfst du niemals versuchen, den Brand mit einem Glas Wasser oder Ähnlichem löschen, sonst stirbt der Phönix."

Ich nickte entsetzt; die Vorstellung, dass der flauschige Vogel auf meiner Schulter eines Tages in Flammen aufgehen sollte, war keine angenehme Vorstellung.

„Aber fressen muss er nichts und sonst muss ich auch nichts beachten?"

„Nein. Aber wenn dein Phönix ausgewachsen ist, würde ich dich bitten, ihn vielleicht ein wenig studieren zu können? Als Gegenleistung helfe ich dir, eine passende Vogelstange zu finden, was in unserer Gegend hier schwierig werden könnte. In Hogsmeade findest du zumindest keine."

„Was ist Hogsmeade?"

„Das ist das Dorf, das am nächsten an Hogwarts dran liegt, da gehen nur Zauberer hin", mischte Josie sich ein. „Mein Bruder hat mir davon erzählt."

Der Lehrer nickte. „Genau. Hör zu, Albus – so heißt du doch? Ich bin stolz darauf, einen Phönix in unserer Schule zu haben und werde dich deswegen so gut wie möglich unterstützen."

Ich lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Sir, ich weiß das zu schätzen."


	6. Chapter 6

**- Das 4. Schuljahr-**

_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Heute wurde Aberforth eingeschult._

_Er war echt aufgeregt und es war irgendwie komisch zu sehen, wie er auf dem Stuhl in der großen Halle saß und in ein Haus gewählt wurde._

_Er ist übrigens nach Hufflepuff gekommen. Meiner Meinung nach ist dass das richtige Haus für ihn, er ist immer so ruhig und hilfsbereit und so, du weißt was ich meine._

_Er war zwar ein wenig traurig, dass er nicht mit mir in einem Haus ist, aber vielleicht lernt er so, ein wenig selbstständiger zu werden._

_Er hat sehr gelitten, als er alleine zu Daheim war._

_Dad muss ihn ziemlich tyrannisiert haben und ihm alle Arbeit alleine machen lassen._

_Ma hat ihm natürlich nicht verteidigt oder sonstiges gemacht, sie hat sich kein bisschen verändert._

_Schade, das man nicht über die Sommerferien in Hogwarts bleiben kann._

_Wirklich gefreut hab ich mich auch darüber, Kevin und Josie wieder zu sehen._

_Aber ich glaube, Kevin ist ein wenig am schmollen, weil Josie mich erstens mit einem Kuss begrüßt hat (und ihn scheinbar nicht) und mir dann im Zug sagte, das ich süß aussehen würde._

_Armer Kevin, ich glaube, er ist ein wenig eifersüchtig._

Ich sah von meinem Tagebuch auf.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die großen Fenster unseres Schlafsaals und schienen auf mein Bett.

Dabei wurde mein Bein beleuchtet.

Da dieses Jahr der Sommer besonders heiß war, trug ich eine kurze Pyjamahose und es wurde eine feine Narbe sichtbar, die sich über meinen kompletten Oberschenkel erstreckte; die Überbleibsel aus meiner Begegnung mit Grindelwald.

Ich hatte ihn nicht vergessen, im Gegenteil; jeder Gedanke an ihn und dem damit verbundenen Tod meines Großvaters ließen große Hasswellen durch meinen Körper laufen.

Damals war mir nicht richtig bewusst gewesen, was passiert war, das ganze Ausmaß mir nicht bewusst.

Aber die ersten Sommerferien daheim hatten es mir mit aller Kraft verdeutlicht.

Dass Großvater weg war. Weg, unwiderruflich.

Er konnte mir nicht mehr helfen, wenn ich mal Probleme hatte, konnte mich nicht mehr trösten, wenn ich traurig war.

Und hatte Aberforth nicht unterstützen können, die letzten 3 Jahre, bis zu seiner eigenen Einschulung heute.

Ich seufzte, lehnte mich zurück und pfefferte das Tagebuch in meine Kommodenschublade.

Fawkes, der auf seiner Stange neben dem Fenster hockte, gurrte tadelnd.

Er hatte sich während der Jahre gewaltig verändert.

Naja, ich kann eigentlich nicht wirklich Jahre dazu sagen, denn Fawkes ist ja ein Phönix.

Zwei Wochen, nachdem er geschlüpft war, hatte er die Größe eines Schwans erreicht und bekam ein rot-goldenes Gefieder.

Ein halbes Jahr, nachdem er so wunderschön ausgeschaut hatte, wurde er dann alt, er verlor seine Federn und wurde ziemlich missgelaunt.

Dann ist er in Flammen aufgegangen.

Ich hatte damals mit Kevin Zauberschach im Gemeinschaftsraum gespielt, als Toni und Jim total geschockt zu uns gerannt kamen, mit der Nachricht, das mein Vogel grade brennen würde.

Das war übrigens das erste und bisher letzte Mal, das ich die beiden nicht synchron sprechend erlebt habe.

Als ich dann nach oben gelaufen war, saß Fawkes in seiner Aschenschale, so klein wie ich ihn bekommen hatte.

Wenigstens ist mir das Ausbrüten erspart geblieben.

* * *

Fawkes schnarrte erneut und klickte missbilligend mit seinem Schnabel.

Ich stöhnte genervt, dann zog ich mein Tagebuch wieder hervor und krickelte unter den letzten Eintrag ein _dein Albus_

„Zufrieden?", fragte ich den Vogel und der zwitscherte als Antwort.

* * *

Als erstes fiel uns auf, das Professor Binns nicht am Tisch der Großen Halle saß.

Prof. Dippet konnte sich das scheinbar auch nicht erklären, denn er rannte hektisch hin und her und redete mit den anderen Lehrern.

Kevin lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was ist da los?"

Ich zuckte die schultern. „Sie wissen es scheinbar auch nicht."

„Da ist was passiert", pflichtete Josie mir bei.

Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch beugten wir uns über unseren Teller, um zu frühstücken.

* * *

Die Hallentür schwang auf und ein total aufgelöster Hausmeister kam hereingeplatzt.

Er war immer schon nah am Wasser gebaut gewesen, aber nun standen ihm wirklich Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich habe Professor Binns gefunden, Professor Dippet", sagte er mit bebender Stimme, „Aber sein Zustand ist ein wenig… nun…"

Professor Dippet hatte sich aus seinem Stuhl erhoben und sah auf den Hausmeister hinunter. „Ich höre?"

„Er ist tot, Sir!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. „Professor Binns?", sagte Professor Dippet fassungslos.

„Ja?"

Köpfe wandten sich und ein Mädchen schrie panisch auf.

Professor Binns schwebte in der Tür.

Schweben ist wörtlich zu nehmen, denn er berührte mit den Füßen den Boden nicht mehr…

Er war ein Geist.

Professor Dippet fiel fast über den Tisch, so geschockt hatte er sich vorgelehnt um ihn anzustarren.

Professor Binns flog mit trübem Blick durch die Halle, um sich wie jeden Morgen auf seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch zu setzten.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass hunderte von Augen seinen Bewegungen folgten.

* * *

„Alles klar bei dir, Kevin?"

Mitleidig lächelnd setzte ich mich zu meinem Freund auf die Kante des Krankenbettes.

Er grinste gequält zurück. „Klasse, sieht man doch, oder?"

„Stimmt, du siehst viel besser aus als sonst."

„Ach halt den Mund, Albus."

Ich lachte und legte ihm eine Schachtel mit Schokofröschen auf den Nachtisch. „Und was lernen wir daraus?", sagte ich liebenswürdig.

„Nie wieder unachtsam beim Zusammenbrauen von Zaubertränken zu sein."

„Und warum?"

„Weil manche Mischungen zur Explosion neigen."

„Sehr schön, dafür bekommen Sie ein E, Mr. Johansson."

„Vielen Dank, Herr Lehrer."

Wir schwiegen kurz.

„Gibt es was Neues?"

„Professor Binns macht als Geist weiter Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Doch", sagte ich betrübt. „Der Mann ist selbst nach seinem Tod nicht totzukriegen."

„Wo ist Josie?"

„Sie muss noch ihre Rolle Pergament für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste fertig stellen, sie lässt dich aber grüßen."

„Sie hat nie Zeit für mich."

„Quatsch, sie muss die Hausaufgaben bis morgen fertig haben."

„Sie guckt dich ständig an!"

„Ich rede ja auch die ganze Zeit."

„Aber _wie_ sie dich anschaut, hast du das mal bemerkt?"

Ich setzte mich auf. „Hör mal Kevin, was soll das werden? Was willst du, was ich dir jetzt sage? Das ich das toll finde? Das ich in sie verknallt bin und hinter deinem Rücken mit ihr rummache?"

Kevin sah mich mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Du magst sie", stellte er fest.

„Sie ist eine gute Freundin von mir, aber auch von dir, schon vergessen?"

„Sie hat mich mal gefragt, ob du je gesagt hättest, wie du sie findest."

„Na und?"

„Mensch Albus, tu doch nicht so blöd, du bist doch sonst so intelligent!"

Ich stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt besser. Bis morgen."

„Grüß Josie zurück", sagte Kevin leise.

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als ich vom Krankenflügel zurückkehrte, ich hatte Kevin sehr spät besucht. Die Krankenpflegerin war bereits am schlafen gewesen und ich hatte den restlichen Tag keine Zeit gehabt.

Josie war noch wach und brütete mit verzweifelter Miene über ihrer Pergamentrolle.

Sie sah auf, als ich eintrat.

„Hey Albus, da bist du ja wieder."

Ich setzte mich zu ihr. „Ich glaube du kommst heute nicht weiter", sagte ich und blickte auf meine Uhr.

Sie seufzte. „Sehe ich genauso." Sie rollte die Rolle zusammen und betrachtete mich kritisch. „Du machst ein komisches Gesicht, was ist passiert?"

„Es ist wegen Kevin, nichts Wichtiges."

„Sag schon."

Ich zögerte kurz, doch dann berichtete ich ihr knapp von Kevins Gedanken.

„Und was denkst du jetzt?", fragte sie mich.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich offen.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, was ich von seiner Vermutung halte?"

Ein wenig skeptisch nickte ich. „Doch, schon…"

„Magst du mich, Albus?"

„Was für eine Frage", sagte ich entrüstet. „Natürlich!"

„Ich meine, _richtig_."

Ich sah in ihre Augen, die mich hoffnungsvoll anblickten und war sprachlos. Jetzt hieß es bloß nichts Falsches zu sagen.

Ich erinnerte mich an einen Rat meines Großvaters – immer auf sein Herz zu hören und zu sagen was man dachte.

„Ja, richtig."

„Liebst du mich?"

Pause.

Das Kaminfeuer knisterte leise.

„Ich liebe dich, Albus. Seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe."

_Hör auf dein Herz._

Wieder zögerte ich kurz, doch ich faste einen Entschluss.

„Ich liebe dich, Josie."

Ich ließ die Diskussion mit außer Acht.

Es war mir egal, ob er neidisch war oder nicht.

Als sie näher an mich ranrückte, wehrte ich mich nicht gegen ihren Kuss.

Im Gegenteil.

Ab dem Zeitpunkt zeigte Kevins und meine Freundschaft erste Risse.


	7. Chapter 7

- Das 5. Schuljahr -

Josie und ich hatten Kevin nie von unsrer Beziehung erzählt, doch sie existierte auch jetzt noch.

Warum wir es ihm nicht sagten?

Purer Egoismus meinerseits, Sorge um unsere Freundschaft von Josies Seite.

Natürlich lag mir sehr viel an Kevin, versteht mich nicht falsch.

Aber nach einer dermaßen vergeudeten Kindheit war ich endlich glücklich und genoss jede gemeinsame Sekunde mit ihr.

Kevin war neidisch und er würde es sicherlich nicht billigen, wenn er erfahren würde, das Josie und ich hinter seinem Rücken zusammen waren.

Ein wenig tat ich es deshalb auch für ihn.

Josie hatte mir ganz klar gesagt, das sie Kevin nett finden würde, ihn aber ansonsten nicht übermäßig gerne hätte und ihr sein Gehabe auf die Nerven gehen würde.

Ich hatte nicht so richtig gewusst, was ich erwidern sollte.

Kevin war mein bester Freund, aber sie hatte Recht – er nervte inzwischen ziemlich.

Wann immer ich es am wenigsten erwartete, sprach er mich auf seine Vermutungen an, die leider nahe an der Realität lagen.

Hätte ich es ihm sagen sollen?

Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste gewesen, aber unsere Freundschaft wäre sicherlich daran zerbrochen.

Ich war nicht auf ihn angewiesen, ich hatte inzwischen eine Menge Freunde gefunden, selbst aus den anderen Häusern und seit ich im Sommer zum Vertrauensschüler gewählt wurde, hatte ich auch Freunde aus Slytherin.

Aber er war mein erster Freund in Hogwarts gewesen.

Wir hatten uns immer super verstanden, hatten die gleichen Interessen und als ich in den Sommerferien zurück zu meinen Eltern musste, hatte er mir regelmäßig Post geschickt.

Er war eben doch mein bester Freund. Gewesen.

Die Betonung liegt aber auf gewesen, denn inzwischen konnte ich ihm keine Geheimnisse, Ängste, Sorgen oder sonstiges anvertrauen, da er immer alles hinterfragte.

Ich hatte inzwischen eine engere Freundschaft mit den Zwillingen aufgebaut, es störte zwar, das sie stets im Chor sprachen, aber ansonsten konnte man normal mit ihnen sprechen, ohne das es in Wutanfälle und Streitereien ausartete.

Was bei Kevin und mir des Öfteren der Fall war.

Schade eigentlich.

Kevin war inzwischen ins Quittditch – Team aufgenommen worden, nachdem ich eine Anfrage als Jäger abgelehnt hatte, und so hatte er nur noch wenig Zeit für Josie und mich.

So war es auch heute, Kevin war zu einem Training gegangen und Josie und ich liefen zu unserem Lieblingsplatz, ein alter, spinnennetzverhangener Raum, der unbenutzt und immer sonnendurchflutet in einem ebenfalls unbenutzten Korridor lag.

„Du hast dich wieder mit Kevin gestritten, oder Albus?", fragte Josie vorsichtig, nachdem wir uns auf den Holzfußboden gesetzt hatten.

„Wundert dich das?", fragte ich zurück.

„Manchmal glaube ich, es wäre das Beste für euch beide, wenn ihr eure Freundschaft aufgeben würdet. Ihr streitet euch nur noch."

„Das ist einfach das Alter."

„Sagt ein 15-jähriger", lachte Josie und ihre Augen funkelten.

* * *

Als wir ein wenig später wieder in Richtung Gryffindor – Schlafsaal gingen, wurde ich von unserem Leiter der Hogwartsbücherei angehalten, der mir ein Buch in die Hände drückte.

„Kannst du das bitte kurz zum Quidditchspielfeld hinunterbringen? Sie wollen dort etwas Theorie besprechen, aber ich habe so viel zu tun."

Ich nickte. „Natürlich, kein Problem, Sir."

Er nickte dankbar und zog von dannen.

Josie warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. „Willst du das wirklich machen, es ist draußen schon dunkel."

„Klar, wieso nicht?"

„Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, ich komme…"

„Nein, nachher ist Kevin wieder sauer, weil wir ihm izusammen/i das Buch bringen. Ich erledige das schnell und komm dann zurück."

Sie nickte besorgt. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie um diese Uhrzeit noch Theorie üben können."

„Morgen ist ein wichtiges Spiel."

„Ich finde es trotzdem unmöglich."

Ich lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken, so weit ist es doch auch nicht bis zum Spielfeld." Ich wandte mich um. „Bis gleich."

„Bis gleich, Albus, und…" Sie stockte und ich drehte mich erstaunt um. „Was?"

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie leise.

* * *

Ich verstand ihre Besorgnis nicht. Es war ein ganz normaler Abend, draußen schien der Mond, der den Weg zum Spielfeld in gleißendes silbernes Licht tauchte und man hörte leise den Wind durch die Bäume rauschen.

Keinerlei Anzeichen irgendeiner Gefahr.

Josie machte sich ständig wegen irgendwelchen Sachen Sorgen.

Meistens um mich.

Das war zwar einerseits schön und zeigte mir, dass ich ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete, aber ihre Angst erwies sich meistens als unbegründet.

Ich wog das Buch in meinen Händen und innerlich war ich erleichtert, nicht dem Team beigetreten zu sein; solch Theoriekram interessierte mich nicht im Geringsten.

Aus einem Gebüsch in meiner Nähe flatterten zwei Vögel kreischend gen Himmel und etwas raschelte in den Blättern.

Ich machte mir allerdings keine großen Gedanken darum, es war sicherlich nur…

In einem anderen Gebüsch hinter mir raschelte es auch vernehmlich.

Ich bleib stehen und schaute mich leicht misstrauisch um.

Knistern, Ästeknacken und gedämpfte Stimmen vermischten sich mit einem Pfiff einer Trillerpfeife vom Spielfeld, das keine 100 Meter von mir entfernt lag.

Was ging hier vor sich?

Ich umklammerte das Buch.

Schüler aus dem Schloss, die mir einen Streich spielen wollten?

Eher unwahrscheinlich, ich verstand mich mit allen Häusern gut.

Vom Quidditchplatz tönte ein gebrüllter Befehl.

Sie würden mich nicht hören, wenn ich schreien würde, da war ich mir sicher.

„Wer ist da?"

Keine Antwort, doch dem rascheln nach zu urteilen, wurden es hinter den Büschen immer mehr Personen.

Wenn es Personen waren, versteht sich.

Ich entschloss mich, davonzulaufen, weil ich nicht wusste, iwas/i sich da gerade sammelte.

Ich machte im Stand kehrt und wollte zurück zum Schloss rennen.

Nur… man versperrte mir den Weg.

Das Buch fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton auf den Boden.

Ich starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die schwarzgemummte Gestalt vor mir.

Panisch vor Angst machte ich einen Sprung nach hinten und wollte zum Quidditchfeld laufen, doch nun sprangen aus den Büschen weitere schwarzgewandete Gestalten, die sich zu einem Kreis formatierten und mich umkreisten.

Ach du Schande.

Keine Chance zu entkommen.

Ich sah beklommen zu, wie sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen.

„Dieses Mal entkommst du uns nicht", sagte einer von Grindelwalds Zauberern.

* * *

Angst.

Ich hatte Angst.

Meine Knie zitterten wie verrückt und mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte ich mit bebender Stimme, zog aus meinem Umhang meinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn schützend vor meinen Körper.

„Dasselbe wie beim letzten Mal."

„Und das wäre?"

„Grindelwald ist sehr interessiert an dir."

„Ich wüsste nicht warum", entgegnete ich bissig und sah mich unauffällig nach einer Lücke im Kreis um, die es aber natürlich nicht gab.

Als ob sie meinen Blick bemerkt hätten, zogen sie den Kreis enger und ich umklammerte meinen Zauberstab so fest, das meine Finger zitterten.

„Du sollst sehr mächtig sein", wurde mir eröffnet, „Große Kräfte sollen in dir schlummern und du kannst Grindelwald gute Dienste erweisen. Außerdem sollst du eine große Intelligenz besitzen."

Ich musste fast lachen. „Ich und mächtig? Ich bin vielleicht nicht dumm, aber ich habe keinerlei besondere Kräfte, also lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Es folgte ein Gelächter, das mich heftig zusammenzucken ließ.

Mein Zauberstab fiel ins Gras.

Ich wollte mich hastig danach bücken, doch mit einem Schwung seines eigenen Zauberstabs, zog einer der Gestalten ihn zu sich herüber und fing ihn gelassen auf.

Ich stand wie betäubt da, während sich der Kreis immer weiter zusammenzog, sie gingen auf mich zu, sie streckten ihre Finger aus, griffen nach mir…

Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab verloren, ich konnte mich nicht wehren.

Ich brauchte ein Wunder.

Doch es geschah nichts.

Als die erste Gestalt meine Haare berührte, schrie ich.

* * *

Ich schrie so laut ich konnte, versuchte mich von den Händen zu befreien, die über meine Kleidung glitten, mir an den Haaren zogen, an mir zerrten und mich schubsten und stießen.

Plötzlich langte jemand nach meiner Gurgel und quetschte mir den Hals zu.

Ich schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und bekam keine, hustete und wand mich verzweifelt, um mich dem Griff zu entziehen, Luft zu holen.

Doch der Griff lockerte sich nicht. Ich ging in die Knie, eine Flut aus Händen regnete auf mich herab, zogen mich hoch.

Ich brauchte Luft, ich sah alles nur noch verschwommen, mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und meine Glieder erschlafften merklich.

Ich würde sterben.

Aber ich wollte nicht sterben, ich durfte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt.

Ich machte weitere schwächliche Versuche, mich zu befreien und jemand schlug mir sehr brutal ins Gesicht und traf mit voller Wucht meine Nase.

Innerlich schrie ich auf, Blut spritze.

Großvater war für mich gestorben.

Er wäre sicherlich enttäuscht, wenn ich jetzt sterben sollte.

Meine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen, ich wusste es.

In dem Moment ging von meinem Körper ein gewaltiges Leuchten aus, ein pulsierender Schein, der sich ausbreitete und heller wurde, so hell, das die Gestalten aufschrieen, sich die Hände vor die Augen pressten und kreischend versuchten, davonzulaufen.

Der Griff an meiner Kehle löste sich.

Ich holte einen tiefen Atemzug und eine gigantische Explosion erschütterte den Boden und riss alles im Umkreis mit sich.

* * *

Entkräftet viel ich zu Boden und landete im angesengten Gras, das unter mir zu Staub zerfiel.

Meine Nase war scheinbar gebrochen, mein Körper von diversen Schlägen geschunden und ich war nahe der Ohnmacht.

Allerdings schaffte ich es, mich etwas aufzurichten und die Verwüstung zu betrachten, die ich angerichtet hatte.

Bäume, Gras, Sträucher, alles war verbrannt und fiel bröckelnd auf den staubigen Boden.

Um mich herum ein Kreis aus Stofffetzen und kleinen Aschehäufchen.

Ich musste mich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um mich nicht zu übergeben.

Mein Kopf sackte zurück auf den Boden.

Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Ich verstand nicht, was gerade passiert war, aber eins war sicher – ich hatte diese Menschen umgebracht.

Ich hatte sie umgebracht.

Ich war ein Massenmörder geworden, von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

Alles drehte sich, ich würde gleich ohnmächtig werden.

Ich schloss die Augen.

Stimmen aufgeregter Jugendlicher kamen näher, jemand schrie „Albus! Nein!"

Ich spürte, wie jemand mich umdrehte und in den Armen hielt. Dann hörte ich Kevins Stimme. „Was haben sie ihm angetan! Diese Schweine!"

Ich öffnete meine Augen und hustete. „Kevin…"

„Albus, wer hat dir das angetan?"

„Grindelwalds… Ge… Gefolge."

Kevin wurde blass vor Zorn.

Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch in dem Moment verließen mich meine Sinne endgültig und ich wurde ohnmächtig.

Das letzte, was ich hörte, war Kevins wütender Aufschrei und ein „Ihr verdammten Schweine!", verhallte in der Nacht.


	8. Chapter 8

Ich wachte in einem Bett im Krankenflügel auf. 

Meine Augen mussten sich eine Weile an Licht gewöhnen, dann setzte ich mich steif auf.

Mir tat alles weh.

Und mir war ziemlich schwindelig, deswegen trank ich hastig das Glas Wasser aus, das neben meinem Bett auf einem kleinen Nachttisch stand.

Ich stellte das Glas klirrend zurück und davon wurde die Krankenschwester auf mich aufmerksam.

„Du bist wieder wach!", sagte sie erleichtert, wuselte zu mir rüber und befühlte meine Stirn.

„Du hattest schlimmes Fieber", erklärte sie mir, als sie meinen fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Sehr schlimmes. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du gemacht hast, aber dein Körper war derartig geschwächt, das ich dachte, du stirbst mir weg!"

Ich schluckte und ließ mich gehorsam untersuchen.

„Wie lange liege ich schon hier?"

„Seit einer Woche", sagte sie betont gleichgültig, doch es traf mich ziemlich. „Eine Woche?"

„Ja." Sie sah mich ernst an. „Deine Nase habe ich leider nicht mehr richtig hinbekommen. Du hast sie dir gebrochen und leider sind unsere medizinischen Möglichkeiten noch nicht besonders ausgereift. Willst du es sehen?"

Ich nickte ängstlich und sie reichte mir einen kleinen Handspiegel.

Ungläubig sah ich auf das, was mir der Spiegel zeigte.

Ich meine, es sah nicht so schlimm aus, das ich mich von einem Haus stürzen möchte, aber… na ja, sie war ziemlich krumm, fast wie ein Schnabel eines Vogels.

Ich sah unglücklich zu ihr hoch und sah, dass sie weinte. „Was ist?"

„Du tust mir so leid, Kleiner."

„So schlimm ist das mit der Nase nicht…"

„Das meine ich nicht. Dein Bruder kommt gleich, er muss dir etwas… etwas Wichtiges sagen." Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.

Mir wurde ganz anders. War etwas mit Josie oder Kevin passiert? Oder mit einem anderen Freund?

Die Tür schwang auf und Aberforth trat herein.

Ich war so hibbelig, das ich fast aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre.

„Was ist passiert, Aberforth?"

Er stand da, in einem langen weißen Wollpulli mit viel zu langen Ärmeln und starrte mich einfach nur an.

„Aberforth?"

Eine Träne perlte seine Wangen hinunter, doch dann straffte er seine Schultern und kam zu mir ans Bett.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte ich verzweifelt.

„Sie sind tot", sagte Aberforth leise. Ich erschrak über seine raue, dunkle Stimme, die unheimlich ruhig war, was überhaupt nicht zu seinen Augen passte.

„Wer?"

Aberforth beachtete mich gar nicht richtig. Er sah mich an und tat es doch nicht richtig.

„Sie sind tot, Albus."

„Wer verdammt noch mal? Wer ist tot?"

„Sie haben sie umgebracht. Die, die Großvater umgebracht haben und die auch dich töten wollten."

„Nicht…"

„Vater und Mutter wurden gestern tot in unserem Haus aufgefunden worden. Sie müssen kurz vor dem Angriff auf dich getötet worden sein."

* * *

Das 6. Schuljahr -

_Liebes Tagebuch._

_Es tut mir Leid, das ich dir so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, aber es ist so viel passiert, dass ich es einfach vergessen habe._

_Zuletzt habe ich dir ja geschrieben, als ich im Krankenflügel saß. Dann möchte ich auch ab da erzählen._

_Aberforth hat den Tod von Vater und Mutter nicht verkraftet._

_Zwei Tage, nachdem er mir am Krankenbett die Nachricht übermittelt hatte, war er in das St. Mungo Hospital der Zauberer eingeliefert worden und liegt seit dem auf einer Abteilung für langfristige Aufenthalte._

_Er ist verrückt geworden, meint einer der Heiler, der dort arbeitet. Durchgedreht. Hat den Verlust nicht verkraften können._

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch durchgedreht, aber leider bin ich es nicht._

_Ich weiß immer noch alles, was letztes Jahr passiert ist._

_Aber ich habe mich verändert, sagen Josie und Kevin._

_Sie haben es nicht ertragen können, dass ich mich immer so zurückgezogen habe und dass ich nicht mehr der Alte wäre._

_Josie hat sich von mir getrennt, Kevin hat unsere Freundschaft gekündigt._

_Jetzt bin ich alleine._

_Aber ich habe ja noch Fawkes, deswegen ist es nicht so schlimm._

_Er hat immer zu mir gehalten und auch wenn er nicht sprechen kann, weiß ich dass er mich versteht._

_Ich lerne sehr viel. Ich hab ja nichts anderes mehr zu tun._

_Den Sommer habe ich in einem Heim verbracht und ich hatte viel Zeit zum lesen._

_Ich möchte stärker werden._

_Ich habe die Kraft sie zu besiegen und ich werde auch ihren Meister umbringen._

_Ich bin inzwischen so stark geworden, dass ich einen Baum mit einem Wink in Flammen aufgehen lassen kann._

_Aber das ist nicht gut genug._

_Grindelwald hat vor einer Woche eine Zauberschule in Norwegen überfallen, sie war kleiner als Hogwarts, doch die Zauberer dort waren auch stark, trotzdem konnte er die Schule vernichten._

_Ich werde Großvater, Mutter, Vater und all die Zauberer rächen, die Grindelwald auf dem Gewissen hat._

_Morgen beginne ich mit den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen._

_Wünsch mir Glück das ich es schaffe, denn ich muss es schaffen._

_Ich werde gegen ihn kämpfen._

_Ich werde nicht länger davonlaufen._

_Aberforth zuliebe._

_Und aus Rache._

_Dein Albus._


	9. Chapter 9

Das 7. Schuljahr –

Die Nachricht erfuhr ich von Josie, als sie mir weinend um den Hals fiel.

Kevin wurde ermordet.

Ich muss nicht erwähnen von wem, oder?

Die Neuigkeit traf mich sehr hart, härter als ich gedacht hätte.

Kevin war nicht mehr mein Freund gewesen, offiziell, doch inoffiziell hatte er mir immer noch was bedeutet, unsere Freundschaft hatte einfach zu lange gewährte, als das man sie einfach vergessen konnte.

Josie hatte ich nie aufgehört zu lieben und wie sie mir nun ins Ohr schluchzte, ging es ihr genauso, doch sie hatte Angst gehabt, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit meinen Problemen umgehen sollte.

Ich ging erst einmal auf Distanz.

Ich freute mich zwar, aber als ich sie am meisten gebraucht hatte, war sie nicht für mich da gewesen.

Das hatte ich nicht vergessen.

* * *

Ich besuchte in den Ferien regelmäßig Aberforth.

Ein großer Spaß war das nicht.

Er lag in seinem Bett und schrie die meiste Zeit, wenn sie ihn nicht mit Zaubertränken oder

sprüchen ruhig stellten.

Ich wollte mit ihm reden, wollte ihm erzählen was passierte, während er im Krankenhaus lag, aber ich hätte es auch dem Glas auf seinem Nachttisch erzählen können – er schien rein gar nichts mitzubekommen.

* * *

Heute saß ich mal wieder bei ihm.

Er war ganz ruhig und hatte die Augen geschlossen, da er kurz vor meinem Besuch einen Trank bekommen hatte.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie zwei Vögel durch den strahlend hellen Herbstmorgen flogen.

Ich sprach nicht mit Aberforth, denn inzwischen hatte ich es aufgegeben, mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen zu wollen.

Die Krankenschwester, die am Bett neben dem meines Bruders hantiert hatte, lächelte mir freundlich zu und verließ den Raum.

Da berührte mich plötzlich etwas an meinem Bein.

Ich zuckte alarmiert zusammen und sah auf.

„Aberforth?"

„Hallo Albus", antwortete Aberforth mit unnatürlich zittriger und dünner Stimme.

„Du bist wach!", stammelte ich erschrocken.

„Ja, gut erkannt." Er lächelte mir gequält zu.

„Seit… wann?"

„Seit gestern. Aber ich möchte noch nicht, das die Krankenschwestern es merken, ich brauch noch etwas Zeit, damit ich mich wirklich bereit für Untersuchungen fühle."

Ich nickte nur, weil ich nicht recht wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden Albus."

„Okay…"

„Du hast dich sehr verändert, seit ich hier im Hospital bin. Du hast schon lange nicht mehr zu mir gesprochen, aber ich kann es fühlen, Albus."

„Was meinst du, Aberforth?"

„Du willst ihn töten, oder?" Als ich nicht auf seine Frage einging, fügte er hinzu: „Grindelwald. Er hat Kevin getötet. Du hast es mir erzählt."

Ich kniff trotzig die Lippen zusammen. „Du hast es gehört?"

Wieder lächelte Aberforth, diesmal eher traurig. „Ja natürlich. Ich konnte dir nur nicht antworten." Er musterte mich mit ungewohnter Schärfe. „Du willst es also wirklich, oder?"

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, was geht dich das an?"

„Du bist mein Bruder, Albus, und nebenbei der einzige aus meiner Familie, der noch lebt."

„Er hat Großvater auf dem Gewissen, Aberforth und unsere Eltern und Kevin und unzählige unschuldige Menschen! Er hätte es nur verdient, wenn ihm jemand mal zeigen würde, wo's lang geht."

„Du bist nicht stark genug, Albus", sagte Aberforth so leise, das ich es fast nicht verstand.

„Aber eines Tages werde ich es sein."

Wir sahen uns lange an.

„Ich bin volljährig, ich bin kein Kind mehr." Ich verschränkte störrisch die Arme.

Mein Bruder seufzte. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber bitte versprich mir, das du nicht zu leichtsinnig handelst."

* * *

Ich mied meine Mitschüler, denn ich hatte es satt, wohin ich auch ging, mitleidige Blicke zu ernten, denn natürlich wusste jeder, was mir passiert war.

Die einzige, die ich nicht abwies, war Josie.

Sie gab sich Mühe, mich zu verstehen und sich gleichzeitig genau wie immer zu verhalten, bevor meine Eltern ermordet wurden, bevor Aberforth in das Krankenhaus gekommen war.

Das half mir ungemein und schon bald war es, als hätte es das 6. Schuljahr nie gegeben, als hätten wir das 16. Lebensjahr einfach übersprungen.

Doch wir hatten nicht viel Zeit für uns, denn alle Siebtklässler arbeiteten fieberhaft auf ihren Abschluss hin.

Ich hatte mich entschlossen Auror zu werden, denn das war der einzige Beruf, der mir in meinem Plan, Grindelwald zu besiegen, hilfreich sein konnte.

Für die Ausbildung zum Auror brauchte man Topnoten.

Das war eigentlich kein Problem für mich, denn ich empfand die von uns verlangten Aufgaben als einfach.

Es überprüfte mich eine freundliche junge Frau namens Madame Marshbanks, die von meinen Fertigkeiten beeindruckt war und ich schaffte in allen Fächern ein UTZ mit Ohnegleichen.

Ich verließ Hogwarts mit dem Gefühl, mein wahres Zuhause zu verlassen…

* * *

- Auror? –

Ich suchte mir eine Wohnung in London.

Die Lage war ziemlich gut, ich war innerhalb von 10 Minuten in der Winkelgasse und mit der U-Bahn war ich ebenfalls sehr schnell im Ministerium, wenn ich keine Lust hatte zu apparieren.

Aberforth konnte nach ungefähr einem Jahr das Hospital endlich verlassen, nachdem er einige Rückschläge erlitten hatte, die Ärzte aber letztendlich sicher waren, das er keine Schreikrämpfe mehr bekam und er auch ansonsten keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen hatte.

Ich bekam das Sorgerecht für ihn und er zog zu mir.

Zurück nach Hogwarts konnte er nicht, weil er Probleme mit der Rechtschreibung bekommen hatte, was sich niemand erklären konnte. Er bekam keinen richtigen Satz mehr zustande und war daher nicht mehr schultauglich.

Seine Zukunft war damit wirklich sehr ungewiss.

Denn, was sollte ein junger Zauberer ohne Schulabschluss machen?

* * *

Ziemlich nervös saß ich auf dem Stuhl im Wartezimmer des Ministeriums.

Gleich hatte ich ein Bewerbungsgespräch um den Posten eines Aurors.

Sehr zuversichtlich war ich nicht, denn es war seit Jahren niemand mehr aufgenommen worden und ich entsprach nicht wirklich den äußerlichen Vorstellungen eines Aurors.

Ich war eher schlank und groß, zwar wendig aber nicht besonders muskulös und die heutigen Vorstellungen eines perfekten Aurors waren anders – klein, stämmig und muskelbepackt, Frauen hatten in diesem Job keine Chance auf eine Stelle (Anm. des Autors: diese Vorstellungen entsprechen natürlich nicht dem Bild, wie wir es aus den Harry Potter-Büchern kennen, aber ich denke, auch bei den Zauberern gab es nicht immer Gleichberechtigung).

„Nächster bitte", sagte eine ruppige Männerstimme an der Tür des Wartezimmers.

Ich stand auf und ging leicht zitternd hinter dem Mann her, der mich gerufen hatte, und ließ mich in ein Zimmer führen, das mit nichts als einem Schreibtisch und zwei Stühlen möbliert war, ein Fenster gab es nicht.

An den Wänden des Zimmers hingen einige Plakate von gesuchten Zauberern und Hexen, hauptsächlich Grindelwalds Gefolge.

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und wartete.

* * *

„Guten Tag", tönte plötzlich eine sanfte Frauenstimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich um.

„Ich bin Ms Ginda", sagte sie und strich ihr dunkelblondes Haar zurück.

Ich muss zugeben, sie sah nicht schlecht aus – sie hatte große braune Augen und ihre Haare fielen ihr in glänzenden Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie setzte sich nun, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf den anderen Stuhl.

„Sie möchten also Auror werden?"

Ich nickte.

„Und Sie heißen?"

„Albus Dumbledore ."

Sie begann auf einem Klemmbrett zu schreiben. „Familienstand?"

„Unverheiratet", antwortete ich zögerlich.

Sie sah mich kurz an, senkte dann wieder ihren Kopf, das Lächeln unverändert.

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund, weshalb Sie Auror werden wollen?"

Ich hatte geahnt, das so eine Frage kam, aber ich wagte nicht, die Wahrheit zu sagen, daher antwortete ich: „Ich interessiere mich für den Beruf."

„Aha." Sie zog eine Braue hoch. „Sonst nichts?"

„Nein, ich interessiere mich einfach dafür."

Sie setzte sich aufrechter auf ihren Stuhl und musterte mich eingehend. „Ich möchte Sie ja nicht ernüchtern, aber wissen Sie, Sie haben nicht gerade die Statur für einen Auror. Auch wenn Ihr Abschlusszeugnis überragend ist, ändert das nichts an Ihrem Körper."

Ich neigte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist mir durchaus bewusst."

Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich seltsam. „Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Ihren Körper hätte, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch."

In ihrer Stimme lag etwas verführerisches, das mir nicht gefiel.

Sie rückte den Stuhl näher an den Schreibtisch und war nun ganz nah vor meinem Gesicht.

„Ich könnte versuchen etwas für Sie zu drehen, damit man sie aufnimmt", flüsterte sie, „Aber das verlangt nach einer gewissen – Gegenleistung, finden Sie nicht auch?"

Mir wurde etwas mulmig zumute und ich erhob mich von meinem Platz. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser, ich warte dann auf Ihre Benachrichtigung."

„Och… Sie wollen doch sicherlich noch etwas bleiben, oder?"

„Nein, eher nicht, danke."

Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und kam um den Schreibtisch herum auf mich zu. „Ich möchte sooo gerne, dass Sie mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten", erwiderte sie nachdrücklich. „Es könnte ihrer Aurorenkarriere sehr hilfreich sein."

Ich zögerte und diese Gelegenheit ergriff sie, indem sie näher an mich heranrückte und mir über die Wange strich.

Sprachlos von diesem plötzlichen Sinneswandel der eben noch so ernsten Ministeriumsangestellten, wich ich zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Sie lachte auf und zog mein Gesicht zu ihrem, um mich zu küssen.

Im ersten Augenblick viel es mir schwer mich ernsthaft zu wehren (denn sie sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus…), doch als sie plötzlich anfing, an meinem Umhangkragen zu zerren, riss ich mich los.

„Was soll das?", fauchte ich sie an.

Dass sie darauf erneut lachte, machte die Sache nicht besser. „Du willst es doch auch, stell dich nicht so an."

Wieder versuchte sie mich zu küssen, doch diesmal stieß ich sie energisch weg. „Wenn das der Preis ist, den ich zahlen muss, um eine Stelle im Ministerium zu bekommen, kann ich darauf gerne verzichten!"

Damit verließ ich das Zimmer.

* * *

Der Brief kam an einem Augustmorgen.

„Albus, da ist eine Eule für dich!", rief Aberforth und befreite die Schleiereule, die auf dem Fenstersims gelandet war, von ihrer Last.

Ich sah von meinem Kaffee auf und langte nach dem Brief, den Aberforth mir entgegenhielt.

Ich öffnete ihn und las ihn rasch durch, um ihn dann mit grimmiger Genugtuung zusammenzuknüllen und beiseite zu werfen.

Aberforth betrachtete argwöhnisch mein Treiben. „Von wem war der?"

„Vom Zaubereiministerium", antwortete ich. „Sie haben mir auf meine Bewerbung zum Auror geantwortet."

„Und, was sagten sie?"

„Ich bin nicht angenommen worden", sagte ich gleichgültig.

Er setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch ich stand auf und schüttete meinen Kaffee in das Waschbecken.

„Pack deine Koffer, Aberforth, wir fahren nach Hogwarts."

Aberforth' Augen wurden rund wie Galleonen. „Was?"

Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern ging in mein Zimmer, um meinen eigenen Koffer zu packen.

Es war klar gewesen, das, nach meinem Besuch im Ministerium, die Stelle für mich gestorben war, deswegen hatte ich auf eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten geantwortet, in der stand, das Hogwarts einen neuen Lehrer für Verwandlung suchte.

Meine Zusage war am gestrigen Abend gekommen.

Ich stopfte einen Umhang in den Koffer und war zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich glücklich.

* * *

- Zurück nach Hogwarts –

Wir zogen in ein kleines Haus in Hogsmeade.

Sie hatte nur 3 Zimmer im ersten Stock und einen nahezu unbewohnbaren großen Teil im Erdgeschoss, der mal ein Ziegenstall gewesen war, aber Aberforth, inzwischen 17, wohnte hauptsächlich alleine im ersten Stock, denn ich hatte in Hogwarts ein eigenes Zimmer im Lehrerflur.

Das Kollegium, größtenteils meine ehemaligen Lehrer und die Schüler, die mich teilweise ebenfalls noch aus meiner Schulzeit kannten, nahmen meine Einstellung zum Verwandlungslehrer freudig auf.

Ich bereitete meinen Unterricht gewissenhaft und gründlich vor, damit er auch ansprechend und spannend war und war schnell sehr beliebt bei den Schülern.

Nach einem Monat wurde ich zum Hauslehrer der Gryffindors ernannt, meinem ehemaligen Haus.

* * *

Ich hatte trotz der Jobsuche meinen Wunsch auf Rache gegen Grindelwald natürlich nicht vergessen.

Die Schulbibliothek bot mir eine großartige Möglichkeit, meinen Wissensbestand an Zaubersprüchen und Verwünschungen aufzubessern.

Am besten gefiel mir ein Zauber, den ich in der Verbotenen Abteilung fand – eine Art Peitsche aus Flammen.

Man konnte mit ihr Gegenstände, Körper etc. umschlingen und erquetschen und selbst Stein mit einem gezielten Schlag zum bersten bringen.

Dass es schwarze Magie war, interessierte mich nicht, es war recht offensichtlich, das in den Büchern der Verbotenen Abteilung kraftvollere Zauber standen, als in den Büchern der weißen Magie.

Und, warum nicht in beidem bewandt sein?

* * *

Aberforth machte aus dem Erdgeschoss ein Wirtshaus.

Er taufte ihn Eberkopf – der Name ist übrigens nicht so einfallslos, wie er klingt, denn er hatte eine gewisse Bedeutung für uns – Vater hatte uns oft Eberkopf genannt, wenn wir mal etwas ungeschicktes gemacht hatten und er mit uns schimpfte. Also ein Name mit Ironie, die nur wir verstanden.

Wir hatten nicht viel Geld zur Verfügung, daher war der Pub ziemlich schmuddelig und kam schnell in Verruf, vor allem, als einer der Gäste Aberforth einen abgetrennten Kopf eines Ebers schenkte, der an der Schnittstelle ununterbrochen blutete.

Aberforth fand es jedoch lustig und hängte den Kopf an die Außenwand des Gasthauses.

Das Geschäft lief nach einer Weile so gut, das Aberforth genügend eigenes Geld verdiente, um über die Runden zu kommen, und eines Wintermorgens zog ich komplett aus der Wohnung aus.

* * *

Grindelwald terrorisierte das Volk der Hexen und Zauberer immer mehr und jedes Mal, wenn ich eine weitere Schreckensnachricht im Tagespropheten las, stieg meine Wut auf ihn und brannte sehr schmerzhaft in meinem Bauch.

Aberforth hatte sicherlich Recht, ich konnte mich noch nicht mit ihm messen, aber ich war auf dem besten Wege dahin.


End file.
